A 'Small' Cliff
by Not2Cool
Summary: "Oh gods why did he have to argue with Volstagg about the usefulness of magic… couldn't he have let it be for once? A thousand insults was better than this!" - Or the one where Loki gets his ass inadvertently kicked and Thor feels terrible when he realizes that his brother was actually hurt - bad. AKA more than necessary Loki whump. Rating 'cause I'm paranoid
1. Chapter 1

Loki awoke to an aching throb behind his eyes. He was met with blinding white light streaming in from the window across the room, and with a groan he rolled over.

There was still a dull pain in his shoulder from the earlier - turns out arguing with Thor's _friends_ while out in the woods _alone_ with them was not the brightest of his ideas.

He knew they hadn't meant to hurt him too badly; they knew if they did Thor would go from laughing to attacking them himself. But that didn't make his 'accidental' tumble down the 'small' incline any less painful.

He'd taken a minute to get up, head ringing as a thin line of blood trailed across his lips from his nose, his shoulder screaming in protest of the slightest movement - but he'd gotten up.

He had gotten up and, just as Thor's laughter began to slow towards something more like concern, he's marched off.

Well, limped off, but it was dark, so he hoped they didn't notice that detail. At least then he could abandon them with some dignity remaining.

He'd managed to slip back into the palace without confrontation, and he slunk unnoticed to his chambers, locking the door behind him before collapsing onto his bed.

Even now, alone in his bed, as pain still echoed in his head and made his right leg uncomfortably numb, he refused to admit he had shed tears the walk back.

Loki didn't know how long he'd been asleep. It seemed shortly after daybreak now, but they had been out late. He could have left at midnight or four in the morning, there was simply no telling.

He thought about sitting up, and the mere mental mention sent his nerves into overdrive. His shoulder stabbed at him, his right knee tensed agonizingly, and the throbbing behind his eyes flared to maximum.

Loki closed his eyes tightly, curling slowly into a fetal position, distantly realizing he hadn't changed when he got back - he was still wearing his boots, even. But he was in too much pain to care that much.

Had it felt this bad when he first fell? Surely not - he had walked the two and a half kilometers back to a the palace and scaled three flights of stairs to get here. Now he doubted he could stand without vomiting.

That was odd. He hadn't felt like vomiting a moment before.

Loki vaguely remembered being woken up during his restless slumber by an insistent banging. By Thor's muffled voice pleading for him to let his brother in. He'd stayed an annoyingly long while.

He wasn't here now. Loki supposed he must have given up - he wasn't sure whether he was glad of this or not. The last thing he wanted was his elder brother poking and prodding at him, but he really would like someone to bring him a glass of water.

No, not water, his stomach protested. Okay, not water.

He wanted something. At least someone to draw those gods-forsaken curtains; even the light bouncing off the walls at him was too much - and he still had his eyes closed!

Oh gods _why_ did he have to argue with Volstagg about the usefulness of magic… couldn't he have let it be for once? A thousand insults was better than this!

Loki curled tighter into himself, as if that might lessen the pain. Somehow or another, he drifted into the chilled bliss of unconsciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

Thor woke at daybreak. Or rather, he sat up in his bed at daybreak, without really having slept at all - he had left for the palace before his friends, though still at an ungodly hour, to try and find his brother.

He hadn't missed the pain with which Loki fled from them, though the young sorcerer had certainly tried to hide it.

Thor had found his brother's door barred, and no amount of demanding or pleading would solicit a response, let alone permit his entry.

After nearly half an hour Thor had finally retreated to his own chambers, lying on his bed to stare and scowl for the next several hours.

For that matter, he was still staring and scowling. He should probably stop that.

Thor shook himself and climbed to his feet. Having slept in his clothes, he only donned his boots before deciding to see if his brother was willing to forgive him yet.

But Loki's door was still locked. And Loki still didn't reply to his ranting and obsessive, rather loud, knocking.

Thor frowned. By now he at least would expect bitter insults through the door or something. Surely any moment the door would fly open to reveal a furious emerald glare - but no, that did not happen.

Thor was starting to worry. Was Loki really hurt badly? Had he been bleeding? Thor hadn't seen blood, but it had been deathly dark, and Loki was a rather… long… way… down…

Thor knocked again, just as loudly as before, but more precisely. "Loki? Loki… Loki, _please_ let me in?"

As the last fifty times, there was no reply.

Loki could be cruel when he wanted to be, but even he couldn't keep up the silent treatment _this_ long, Thor knew. By now he should have lost his temper and been shouting about Thor's oafs of friends and their terrible excuses for jokes…

Thor knocked again. He was more than a little worried now. What if Loki _was_ hurt? Like, _bad_?

Thor knocked harder. "Loki! Loki, if you don't let me in now I'm coming in on my own, lock or nay!"

No sound answered, insult or otherwise.

Another three minutes passed, and Thor had made up his mind.

He knew the locks on these doors - they were not very strong if you just knew where to apply pressure…

Thor stumbled forward, barely keeping his footing as the wood split under his shoulder and the door flew out from beneath him.

Righting himself, rubbing his sore shoulder, Thor scanned his brother's chambers. The fact that no angry emerald-eyed god had stormed up to him in a fit of rage at the entry was reason enough for concern.

And more than a little concern.

Loki was not in the main room, and Thor's eyes drifted to the bedroom entrance - thank the stars, the door was open and not shut and locked.

"Loki?" Thor crossed the main room in long strides and froze in the doorway to the bedroom.

His little brother was curled on his bed fully clothed, boots and knife belt included, knees drawn to his chest and both arms clutching his stomach in a death grip. There was a line of red from his nose to his chin, and his nose itself was swollen and turned an angry yellowish colour.

"L...Loki?" Thor crossed cautiously to his brother, but the young sorcerer didn't move.

He flinched slightly when Thor rested a hand on his shoulder, but didn't otherwise stir.

"Loki?" Thor nearly whispered, shaking his brother's shoulder lightly.

A small sound escaped the young god, something terrifyingly close to a whimper.

"Loki, open your eyes."

Loki made the sound again, pulling weakly against Thor's touch, his eyes fluttering with obvious effort.

"Loki, please?" Thor moved his hand to brush Loki's hair from his face as he bent to inspect his swollen nose.

Glossy emerald eyes met his blue ones, focusing weakly and with some uncertainty. "Thor…?"

"It is I, brother." Thor said quietly. "Where are you injured?"

Loki hummed discontentedly, his eyes threatening to drift closed again.

"No! Stay awake!" Thor shook his shoulder again.

Loki gasped at the movement, eyes flying wide open and a hand darting from around his stomach to grasp his shoulder.

Thor drew his hand back immediately. "Your shoulder?" He asked, biting his lip.

Loki nodded slightly, cringing at his own action.

Thor nodded encouragingly, biting harder on his own lip. He should have forced his way in the night before! Should have made Loki go to the healer!

Healer - Loki needed to go to the healer.

"You were limping earlier." Thor remembered. "You are injured elsewhere?"

"My… my knee…" Loki murmured.

"Which one?" Thor asked.

"Mmm… right." Loki's eyes were fluttering again.

"Do you think you can… nevermind." Thor shook his head at himself. "I'm going to carry you to the healer's wing, alright?"

Loki's eyes were open again in a flash. "No." He said, weakly but firmly.

"Well, it's not like you can walk." Thor said. "No offence, but… look at you."

"I'd rather not." Loki muttered.

"You need to get to the healer's wing." Thor said, as-a-matter-of-factly. "You should have gone last night instead of coming here… you shouldn't have just marched off like that Loki! Alone in the forest! In the dark! What if you'd been attacked! You should have told me!"

Loki's eyes were shut again, this time in pain not in slumber.

Thor paused his rant to bend close to his brother. "Loki? What is wrong?"

"Too loud." Loki hummed.

Thor dropped to his knees beside the bed. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Loki."

"Hmm." Loki replied.

Thor watched him a moment. "You still need healing, Loki."

"M'fine." Loki murmured, shifting the hand on his shoulder back to encircle his stomach. "Just… tired."

"You look terrible, Loki." Thor said. "And whatever Fandral said, that was a pretty big fall you took."

Loki opened his eyes halfway, his judgmental gaze studying Thor for what was nearly a solid minute. "I can walk." He announced, and he reluctantly uncurled his hand once again and held it out. "Help me up."

Thor frowned, but at least this was progress. He took his brother's hand and pulled him into a sitting position before Loki could change his mind.

Loki groaned, doubling over into his lap, still hugging his abdomen fiercely with one arm.

Thor placed a careful hand on his good shoulder to try and steady him, not relinquishing his grasp on Loki's hand for fear his brother would try to lie down again.

"Come long, Loki." He said softly. "You are obviously in pain, and it would not do well to put weight on your injured leg."

Loki sat up, the effort in the motion paling him visibly, but his eyes still burned with pained determination. "I. Can. Walk." He ground through clenched teeth.

"Loki-"

"I. Can. Walk."

Frown deepening, Thor put an arm around his brother and helped him to his trembling feet.

Even then, Thor carrying most of his brother's weight, Loki could barely hold himself up.

"Are you ready?" Thor asked.

"Y...yes." Loki said.

Putting weight, however minimal, on his injured knee sent knives up Loki's leg. He bit down hard on his lip to keep from crying out, and though it did not escape Thor's notice, a pointed glare closed the god of thunder's mouth and they continued their trek.

They made it out of the bedroom, through the main room and out into the hallway - the healer's wing was two floors down and Loki was already on the verge of losing consciousness.

He had no strength left to argue when three steps later Thor scooped him into his arms and started forward at a speed just short of a run.

He couldn't even keep his head up; it fell against Thor's chest for all his mental protests, and the edges of his vision were going dark.

Thor entered the healer's wing backwards, using his back to shove open the door when kicking it open seemed a terrible pairing with his already awful sense of balance.

He was greeted by two sets of large eyes, both young - no older than Thor - and only apprentices, but well trained. Well, in healing at least. In battle they would have died quickly, for they stood gawking like they'd never seen an injured man before in their lives.

"Don't just stand there!" Thor shouted. "Help me!"

The apprentices started, one rushing off to find a seasoned healer whilst the other ushered Thor to a bed.

Thor settled his brother down on the raised platform, watching closely as the emerald eyes opened and closed slowly, not seeming to really see anything.

"Where is he hurt?" The young apprentice asked, eyes still wide but at least with his head on straight.

"Uh… left shoulder and right knee… I hope that's all. And, his nose, obviously…"

The apprentice look on look at Loki's nose before stating, "Broken," and swiftly moved on to removing Loki's shirt so he could reach his shoulder.

The other apprentice came scurrying back with a healer behind her.

"By the gods what is this?" The elder woman cried, rushing to grip the edges of the healing tabel opposite Thor. "What happened?"

"He… fell." Thor said. "This was several hours ago. Neither of us realize how badly he was injured until just now…"

The woman waved the female apprentice away. "Hilde, go and fetch the Queen. Arne, what are you doing?"

"Prince Thor says there's yet something wrong with his shoulder, mistress." The apprentice untied the last knot on Loki's shirtfront and pushed it back to reveal a nasty collage of purples and yellows rippling from Loki's shoulder and across his heart.

They trio stared a moment.

"Something wrong with his shoulder indeed!" The healer gestured vaguely to a corner of the healer's wing. "Arne, fetch me my bag."

As the boy trotted away from the table the apprentice Hilde rushed back, Frigga right on her heels.

"Turid, what has happened?" Frigga cried, immediately taking Arne's place at the healer's side.

Loki's distant gaze found Frigga. "Mother…"

"For the gods' sake!" Frigga waved a hand over Loki's face, and his eyes rolled into his head. "Where is he hurt?"

"Shoulder, my lady." The healer gestured to the obvious bruising. "Just short of dislocation."

"His right knee, too." Thor added helpfully. "Though… not sure what's wrong with it."

Frigga looked to him in surprise, as if just noticing his presence. "Thor." She said.

"His ribs took some bruising it seems." Hilde had rounded the table to Thor's side. She reached across Thor to lift Loki's left hand. "His wrist has minor bruising as well. Possibly sprained."

"You said he fell, yes?" Arne set a deer-skin bag in Turid's reach.

"Fell?" Frigga's eyes whipped between speakers.

"Off… a cliff?" Arne continued.

"A cliff!?"

"It was a small cliff!" Thor defended. "More of a steep… incline… really…"

The excuse was dead in his mouth, but Frigga wasn't listening anyway. She was shredding leaves that Turid gave her and carefully trickling the plant's blood over the mottled colours on Loki's shoulder.

Turid ran her fingers across Loki's ribs, trying to determine if any of them were broken.

Thor felt useless to his brother as the others worked. Even Arne and Hilde, whom the elder women had shoved out of their path, were making themselves of use removing Loki's right boot and cutting a slit up his pant leg to reach his knee.

In the end Thor was even shoved from their path, having no clue what to do. But he couldn't just leave! After all, it was his fault… but not his fault alone.

Maybe Thor couldn't help the healers, but he could track down the Warriors Three and tell them off. Maybe it wouldn't actually do anything, but it would certainly get this bubbling anger at _himself_ off his chest.

Balling his fists, Thor left his brother in the steady hands of the healers and his mother and marched on a new quest.


	3. Chapter 3

Sif sat back in a comfortable chair by the fire, listening into the nearby conversation for lack of better entertainment. The Warriors Three were complaining amongst themselves about Thor's 'overreacting to things' and 'not understanding simple jests.'

They had yet to outright say how they had slightet their prince _this_ time, but Sif got the impression it was pretty big.

"He is usually such fun!" Fandral whined, leaning his stool back on its back two pegs. "Why does he have to get so weird around Loki?"

Sif frowned. "Have you been being cruel to Loki again?"

"'Twas but a bit of fun!" Hogun said. "He was laughing too until Loki marched off in a huff!"

Sif folded her arms, brow furrowed in their idea of a 'bit of fun.' "When was this?"

"Last night!" Volstagg tossed up his arms. "And Thor's _still_ gloating! Won't leave his room!"

Sif's frown yet deepened. "However mad Thor may be, it is very unlikely for him to hide in his room all day."

"I called at his door a quarter hour this morning!" Hogun said. "He wouldn't even answer me."

"Probably slept right through you." Fandral muttered into his mug.

"He could have left his room already." Sif suggested, smiling slightly at the thought of Hogun shouting at a vacant room for a solid fifteen minutes.

"You know Thor," Volstagg sighed. "He never wakes up before dawn, and Hogun was there not minutes after."

"He left very quickly then, perhaps?" Sif raised an eyebrow.

"Quickly!" Hogun snorted. "When has Thor ever left his bed quickly?"

Sif shifted in her seat to tug her beer mug into her lap from the table beside her. "Come now," She leaned back again, "I will hear how you have offended him this time."

The trio fell silent, casting soundless glares between each other.

"You were being cruel to Loki again, yes?" Sif sipped from her mug lightly. "How badly can his pride be wounded that Thor must avoid you still?"

Still, none of them spoke.

"Come long!" Sif sighed. "You were so eager to gossip not two minutes ago!"

No sooner had the words left her lips did the door burst open, revealing Thor.

The Warriors Three backed up a solid step each, eyes widening.

"Uh… Thor!" Fandral tried, offering his best smile. "We were growing worried!"

Sif took in Thor's clenched fists, his tense shoulders, the way his blue eyes burned into whatever he saw.

"Loki is in the healer's wing." The god of thunder growled lowly. "Are you laughing now?"

Sif's eyes widened, and she scrambled to set aside her beer and climb to her feet. "What happened? Is it bad?"

"They happened." Thor thrust and angry finger outward, but couldn't decide which of the three to point it at, and soon let it fall. "They… they happened."

Sif spun on the Warriors Three, seeing she wouldn't get any proper answers out of Thor. "What did you do?"

This time the question held an airy hiss, somehow more terrifying than Thor's growl, despite that she was half a foot shorter than the thunder god.

"It was… just a jest…" Hogun muttered. "We never meant…" He looked up timidly. "Is… how bad?"

"Bad enough." Thor said. He lowered his head. "He… he couldn't walk. The healers were in a panic when I first brought him this morn."

"This… this morn?" Volstagg risked looking up. "It was but midnight when Loki left us."

"And he walked all the way to the palace on a bad leg and hid in his chambers until I found him just after dawn!" Thor barked.

Sif glanced to the window, through which early morning light yet streamed through. It couldn't have been more than an hour after dawn. "What do the healers say?" She asked Thor.

Thor shook his head. "I was of no use to them there, so I left… he should not die, but he is far, far from well."

"I would see what we can do." Sif took Thor's arm, turning him around. "Come."

Fandral took a hesitant step forward. "Should… we?"

"No." Sif cast him a look that many a man of Asgard would consider worse than an un-honorable death. "The last thing Loki needs is _you_ _three_ looming over him. If you want to be of use, go see if there are any supplies the healers need, but do not enter."

Before Thor could open his mouth to contribute, the Lady Warrior had pushed him out of the room and shut the doors behind them.

"N...no." Thor frowned. "I… I would have them understand what they have done!" He made to reenter the room.

Sif blocked him. "They understand." She assured him. "And if they do not, I will hit them over the head with a walking staff myself."

The vow was a serious one.

Reluctantly Thor let his friend lead him back towards the healer's wing.


	4. Chapter 4

No one bothered to shoo Sif and Thor out of the room - everyone was still too busy fussing over the youngest prince, even though all his injuries were already attended to.

It was the apprentice Arne who noticed their presence first, and he drifted to them with a frown, giving Lady Sif a nod before speaking to Thor. "Do not worry, my prince. Your brother will be well in a matter of days."

"Days…" Sif breathed. "How…" She swallowed. "How bad?"

Arne's brows furrowed. "He will make a full a recovery shortly. 'Tis not as bad as I first had thought, but still not good. He simply must rest now."

Thor peered over the top of the shorter boy's head. "How can he rest like that?"

Arne turned to where Queen Frigga, Turid, Hilde, and two other healers hovered around Loki's form, whispering to each other worriedly.

"Turid has a bit of a tendency to… go over the top." He admitted, furrowing his brows. "And added with this, healing spells are… tentative. They must have an eyes kept on them or they might…"

Hilde ventured over. "Lady Sif," she greeted, giving a light curtsy. "You have been informed?"

"Enough." Sif said.

Sif maybe wasn't cruel to Loki like the Warriors Three were, but she had never really been his friend either. Still, the weak, bruised body that came into view with Hilde's absence brought a sharp pain to her own chest.

"Are you sure there is nothing more to be done?" Thor asked.

Arne glanced back to Loki. "Physically, no. But your mother may find your presence useful - as her blood your energy may yet strengthen her's. Make it easier to keep the magic flowing freely."

"And I?" Sif asked. "Is there nothing I may do to be of use?"

Arne shook his head. "Nothing I can think of. Perhaps if you asked Turid, but I doubt it. Like I said, Loki just needs rest now."

The four stood in silence a long moment.

"I…" Thor searched for words. "I should see if my mother…"

Sif patted his shoulder, pushing him lightly that direction. "Go."

He gave her a nod and a weak grin and trotted to his mother.

Sif watched as he spoke briefly with Queen Frigga, and with a weary smile she took his hand and tugged him to stand right beside her, murmuring words to him Sif could not hear.

"Does Odin know?" Sif thought to ask.

Arne and Hilde exchanged looks.

"No one was ever sent for him that I saw." Hilde said.

Sif shook her head. "Of course not," she muttered. "It's not like he'd care anyway. He's bloody worse than the Warriors Three."

The apprentices looked down, expressions grim as they silently agreed with the harsh words, but didn't dare say so aloud.

Sif folded her arms. "You are sure there is nothing more to be done? No supplies that need fetching? No books that need consulting?"

"Nothing, my lady." Arne said.

Turid came up then, eyes narrowed and forehead creased with the grief of her only just completed task. "You three - out. The prince doesn't need you children gossiping whilst he heals."

"We were not-" Hilde began.

"You have done your share of good work." Turid said. "Now go find something useful to do somewhere else."

At her apprentice's hurt expressions, her eyes softened a bit - only a bit, though. "It is not just you." She sighed. "I'm running off the senior healers too. Just me and the Queen and Prince Thor. Off with you now!"

Sif held the door, and the trio filed out.

"Well," Arne's hands fiddled anxiously with the tie on his belt. "She's never done that before."

"It is the prince." Hilde said, though she too fidgeted in confusion.

"We practically live in the healer's wing." Arne murmured, mostly to himself. "Where does she expect us to go? What does she expect us to do?"

Sif set her jaw as she found yet something she could do in service to her friend's brother. "She expects you to go hunting."

The pair blinked at her.

"...Hunting?" Hilde asked.

"Come long." Sif said. "You'll stay with me until Prince Loki is well enough for company. And right now, we're going hunting."

"Alone?" Arne tilted his head.

"Better than with the Warriors Three." Sif said. "Come."

The pair was beyond confused, but followed her when she started walking down the corridor, slowly weaving through the halls towards the exit.

"I do understand." Hilde said, nearly jogging to keep up with the Lady Warrior's long strides. "Hunting? Just the three of us? Out in the forest?"

"What about the wolves?" Arne continued the thought, also having trouble staying in step with the lady.

"Do not fear of wolves." Sif smirked, despite everything. "I will protect you."

The young healers looked to each other behind Sif, shrugged, and then ran when they saw she had nearly left them behind.


	5. Chapter 5

Loki awoke feeling absolutely terrible.

He strained to open his eyes, finding a familiar soft golden light surrounding him.

"Loki?" The voice was distant, almost as if he were underwater, but he knew it well.

Unable to pinpoint the exact location of the voice, Loki reached blindly the direction he thought it might be - or, tried to reach. His hand went about five centimeters and fell back to the floor from exhaustion.

...Floor? No, this wasn't a floor. Healers didn't put people on the floor to sleep… healers. Was he in the healers wing? It felt like the healer's wing. It smelled like the healer's wing. It looked like the healer's wing…

Loki's thoughts were cast aside when a hand lifted his weak one in its gentle embrace, and the face it belonged to swam into view over him.

"Loki? Can you hear me?"

"M… mother?" His voice sounded dreadful, even to his own ears, and it hurt to use.

The soft face broke into a beautiful, tired smile. "Oh, Loki. You had us so worried."

"So...sorry."

Frigga brushed his cheek with her other hand, her eyes shining. "Oh, don't you dare be sorry. It's not your fault - none of this is."

"Hmm." Was all Loki could manage to respond.

Another face swam into view; Thor.

Loki looked on the face with less fondness than he had Frigga's, but he was grateful at least that it wasn't his father. The last thing he needed was a disappointed scowl to stab at his aching chest.

At least these eyes were genuinely worried for his well-being. Perhaps… a little too much. Loki almost wanted to reach up a hand and push his brother back a few inches; the god of thunder was leaning a little too close for his comfort.

Frigga seemed to read his expression, and patted Thor's shoulder lightly. "Why don't you go and fetch him some water?"

Thor nodded and disappeared from view.

Frigga's eyes returned to Loki. "How do you feel?"

"Not… great." Loki murmured.

"Good enough, I suppose." Frigga sighed.

"You should be up and walking in a day or two." Said a new voice, one that took Loki a little bit to place - it was Turid, a skilled woman who took the position of head healer whilst Eir was away.

Was Eir not on Asgard? Loki did not remember anyone mentioning a trip, but then again, Eir rather did what she wished when she wished it, never much bothering to announce her intentions to the rest of the godly city.

"You still need rest, though." Turid continued. "I suggest- yes, water is good, Thor."

And so he returned.

"I'll help you sit up?" Frigga nodded encouragingly at him.

Loki didn't really feel like moving, but the ceiling had become more detailed behind his mother's head as his vision returned, and just now the idea of a cool drink slightly outweighed the idea of closing his eyes and not opening the again for another ten to twelve hours.

Slowly Frigga and Thor shifted him into sitting position, and Turid aided him to drink.

When the cup was empty Loki laid back down, shifting lightly so that it was only his mother he was forced to look upon.

She smiled warmly, not saying anything.

Loki didn't say anything either. He rather enjoyed the silence. Somewhere in the next few minutes he had drifted back asleep.

Two mornings later Loki was well enough to stay in his room - Turid was placing a more supportive brace about his badly sprained knee and the torn muscles around it when the door opened.

"I feel so bad for casting you out for so long." Turid stood to speak to her apprentices. "I surely hope you were able to make use of yours-" She stopped, finding that her students weren't paying her a bit of attention.

She and Loki stared in silence as Arne and Hilde laughed alongside Lady Sif, the trio shoving each other playfully and giggling in a very childish fashion.

It took them nearly a full minute to realize they were being observed, and they froze.

"Well." Turid's lips twitched on the corner. "I'm glad you were not left without board."

"All is well, Turid." Arne smothered a smile as he avoided his teacher's gaze. "Lady Sif was so kind as to give us place in her quarters until we could return here."

Turid raised an eyebrow. "In her quarters?" She turned her eyes to Sif. "I hope they were not too much trouble."

"No trouble at all." Sif also attempted to cover a smile, failing just as badly as Arne.

Turid hummed speculatively. "Well, I thank you for looking after them. If there is anything I may do for you, do let me know."

"You have already done it." Sif dismissed. "You owe me not."

Turid nodded slowly, still eying the trio. "'Tis very good of you, my lady."

"It really wasn't." Sif said.

They all stood another moment in silence.

"Alright then." Turid nodded towards the walk-in closet that housed the medicines and herbs. "Back to work."

The apprentices started towards the closet, then paused.

Hilde ran back and gave Sif a quick yet awkward hug. Arne, being the gentleman, offered a handshake.

Sif accepted it with a smile. "See you soon." She half said, half whispered.

The pair nodded, and then scurried to the closet.

Sif looked to Loki, her smile yet lingering. "How are you doing?"

Loki unfroze, offering a shrug. "As good as can be, I suppose."

"You'd be better if you hadn't strained your eyes for five hours last night reading." Turid muttered.

"A better patient than me, though." Sif reminded the healer.

"Anyone is a better patient than you, my lady." Turid finished tying off Loki's bandage and stood, rolling her neck and observing how Arne and Hilde snickered to each other as they sorted herbs. "I do believe you have spoiled my apprentices."

"What's the harm in a little fun?" Sif frowned, but there wasn't much heart in the disappointment. "And in any case, Hilde is a wicked shot."

"Is she?" Turid asked. "I do not recall she ever shooting a bow before."

"She took down several birds not two hours ago." Sif boasted for her friend. "If you could spare her I'd like to take her hunting again sometime. She nearly doubled our catch. Arne too, of course… if you could spare them, of course. And if it's not too much trouble…"

"You're rambling now." Loki teased.

"I am." Sif admitted with a light blush. She looked hopefully to the acting head healer.

Turid chewed her lip a moment. "I suppose I could spare them once in a while." She said. "That is, if you do remember to bring them back. I won't be having to find a new apprentice so soon."

Sif smiled widely. "I swear not to steal your students from you."

"How kind." Turid smiled herself, turning back to Loki, then back to Sif again. "Could you walk Loki up to his room for me?"

Sif looked to Loki before answering. The prince shrugged. "Of course." Sif said. "I know the way."

Loki raised his eyebrows. "Do you now?"

"Your chambers are not far from Thor's." Sif casually slipped her arm around Loki, slinging his arm over her shoulder before she tugged him to his feet. "And I have played enough pranks on him to walk the way blindfolded."

"You!" Loki blinked. "Play pranks? On Thor?"

"He thinks it's Hogun and Fandral." Sif dropped her voice to a high whisper. "Shhh."

Loki's lip curled on one side. "I will not say a word."

!THE END!


End file.
